1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire capable of improving drainage performance, on-snow performance, and on-ice performance, while maintaining steering stability on a dry road surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pneumatic tire (which is also referred to as an all-season tire) with improved driving performance for a dry road surface as well as an icy or snowy road and the like has been known. This type of tire has a tread portion including multiple blocks which are sectioned by circumferentially extending longitudinal grooves and axially extending lateral grooves. Such longitudinal grooves and lateral grooves can smoothly discharge a water film interposed between the tire and a road surface. In addition, the longitudinal and lateral grooves can dig into a snowy road and obtain snow column shearing force. Consequently, the drainage performance and on-ice performance are improved.
For example, axially extending sipes are provided in the blocks. Edges of such sipes can generate considerable friction force on an icy road, thereby improving the on-ice performance. Listed below are related technologies.